<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zu heiß by happily_ever_cadaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628745">zu heiß</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_ever_cadaver/pseuds/happily_ever_cadaver'>happily_ever_cadaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marilyn Manson (Band), Motionless in White (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Notfic, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_ever_cadaver/pseuds/happily_ever_cadaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tim thought it would be fine. like, 50/50 chance it would be fine. luck was not on his side and he turned out to not be fine, like, at all. </p><p>also known as: for the love of god, stop letting me make sibling aus.</p><p>previously "one caress"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky "Horror" Olson/Tim Sköld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay i had a big grand idea of ricky/tim brother stuff but sat on it for months bc i didn't know how to continue it after one specific scene so i decided multi chap notfic would be easier and better. hope y'all like this.<br/>warnings/tags not in tags bc i feel it wasn't rlly touched on enough this chapter to warrant a tag yet the worst shit this chapter is tim jerking it to the idea of ricky, brother, before he turns eighteen i dont think it needs a tag yet, but, yknow. next chapter i'll add actual tags for that. one sided attraction tag is only for this chap</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>life was just fucking amazing for tim.</p><p> </p><p>until ricky got his ears pierced a few weeks before his eighteenth birthday behind their mom's back and needed tim there for emotional support. "i've never gotten a piercing before, tim." ricky'd said. "i could fucking die, bro. i need you there to make sure i Don't die. you don't want me to go do it alone and die in the middle of the shop, do you? mom would blame you for my death. oh, if only tim went with me, my death could've been prevented. also i need a ride there and back and chris has work that day and ryan's mom took away his driving privileges. so. you gotta take me."</p><p> </p><p>tim thought it would be fine. like, 50/50 chance it would be fine. luck was not on his side and he turned out to not be fine, like, at all.</p><p> </p><p>he should've known something was up when ricky didn't shut the fuck up at all. he rambled on and on before tim even got in his little geo and only shut his mouth in the tattoo parlor when the piercer explained what he was going to do and what he had to do for aftercare. nervous fuck. "tim, can you maybe hold my hand, dude?" ricky asked. tim didn't say anything, just grabbed his brother's hand and did his best to look Not Bored Out Of His Mind. he was present when like, half of his friends got 90% of their piercings and tattoos, he's kinda a veteran here. </p><p> </p><p>tim kinda zoned out until ricky squeezes his hand really tight and gasps when the needle goes through his earlobe. "breathe." the blond piercer reminded ricky. the noise echoed in tim's head and he felt his pants getting tighter. his head hurts and he hates himself a bit, yknow, for getting hard over his kid brother's pain. "the second will be worse, but you'll live."</p><p> </p><p>the second ear was, in fact, worse and the noise that ricky made was also worse and tim just wanted to drop dead right then and there. in the horniest way possible. the moment they got home, tim excused himself to his room and came harder than he had in his entire life, and with record speed. the post nut guilt set in like, right away and he kinda wanted to die again. but ricky'd never find out, no one would, so it was FINE that he just jacked off and came thinking about his tiny little innocent seventeen year old baby brother. because no one would EVER know.</p><p> </p><p>or so he fucking thought.</p><p> </p><p>shit gets worse a month or so later when ricky drags tim back to that tattoo and piercing place, freshly eighteen and itching for a new piercing or ten. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>("DUDE. WHY can't you have one of your little friends take you?" tim didn't have to act annoyed. he had a shit day at work (shit day at work meaning typical shitty customers that don't understand boundaries, corey berating him in front of his work crush, and then having the AUDACITY to blow him a kiss at practice later. makes tim wonder why he joined his dumb band.) and his brother opening his dumb little mouth was sadly too much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"because chris, balz, and angelo went camping without me and ryan and vin have a date or something that day and no one else is answering my calls. plus, you promised you'd do something for my birthday this year. i'm paying for everything, you can AT LEAST give me a fuckin' ride, bro." there goes richard again, pulling the bro card. PAIN. tim agreed to take him anyway. i mean, he doesn't have any shift of any kind for any of his 29391839182929 jobs tomorrow, why not.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>it goes about the same as ricky's ear piercings, except he holds tim's hand tighter, tears up just a bit both times the needle pierces his skin, and makes soft little gasp-y noises that he tries so hard to suppress but he can't and he grabs at tim's other hand with his other hand when the jewelry for his second piercing is put in because HEY that was SURPRISING that area is IN PAIN AND KINDA BURNING, I'M NOT A BABY, TIM. tim's all sweet and calm through it all, if not a little shifty and awkward trying to hide the kinda obvious hard dick between his fucking legs, giving ricky all the reassurance he needs and telling him he's sooo brave and doing good. i mean, tim's been in direct contact with needles like, five times max, he's not lying when he says ricky's brave, he sure as fuck isn't. </p><p> </p><p>when all is said and done, they're ready to go, ricky decides he needs to use the restroom and tim decides to just go out and start the car while he waits for ricky, great idea, warm up the car, get some time alone with his terrifying incestuous thoughts about his barely legal brother, amazing ! and as he heads out of the shop, he hears the guy that pierced ricky say something about how ricky's lucky he has such a kind and supporting boyfriend, his boyfriend surely wouldn't have sat with him while he got his piercings done, so cool.</p><p> </p><p>tim thinks about dying again. worst thing he's ever heard in his life and, if he's being completely honest with himself, he kinda likes it. </p><p> </p><p>fuck this. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>yeah, that'll turn away the confused german people literally just looking for perfectly normal sibling relationships, as if his profile photo of corey choking him in john's poorly lit basement and the "i'm just a twenty something year old man dealing with incestuous thoughts, ask me anything" bio wasn't enough.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinking about this fic has Ruined my mood bc i had so many ideas for this chapter and Zero ideas on how to write them so u get this shitty one yw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when all goes down hill, make a tumblr blog.</p><p>tim skold falling in some kind of fucked up lust with his youngest brother is one hundred percent his life going down hill. so he does what any other sane person would do in this situation and creates a shiny new tumblr.</p><p>at first his only concern in the world was what he was gonna post, even before the page finished loading on his old ass laptop. then he realised he needed to Name the blog. of course, his usual "skold" or skold variations were his Only options. then he remembered one of ricky's friends was on tumblr and realised Huh, Maybe, just maybe, putting his Real last name on a Public platform where he'd likely talk about wanting to fuck his brother was Probably a very bad idea. (plus, skold was already taken, he checked.)</p><p>in the end, he decides to call his blog geschwisterliebe, but "geschwisterliebe" on it's own is taken. he pouts like a baby and ends up compromising with tumblr and uses geschwisterliebes. he's surprised that's not taken. to make sure people know his blog isn't a pure blog, he makes the title "by Die Ärtze". yeah, that'll turn away the confused german people literally just looking for perfectly normal sibling relationships, as if his profile photo of corey choking him in john's poorly lit basement and the "i'm just a twenty something year old man dealing with incestuous thoughts, ask me anything" bio wasn't enough. </p><p>(if you were wondering, his first post was "im new to tumblr how do i do things" with the tags #help and #lol. then he went on a spree of reblogging wincest posts, because why not?)</p><p>tim's life is Normal after ricky got his lip piercings, All Is Fine and Well. if you ignore his incest tumblr blog of course. but even with the extremely active dumbass incest blog, life is Normal. tim refuses to say otherwise.</p><p>to prove life is normal, tim starts actually existing near his family again. that's not normal but pretend it is ! </p><p>picture this. tim, ricky, and their mom are up early having breakfast. this is weird ! they don't do this ! they're not like other girls, they don't eat meals together. but it's finally time for ricky to start college, they're all up early to celebrate him Becoming A True adult before his first class. (tim and their mom have a bet that ricky doesn't know about. tim's sure ricky'll get sick of morning classes and change his schedule two days in, just like he did. their mom has hope for him.) </p><p> "so, rick," tim breaks the silence. "you nervous about college?"</p><p>ricky nods, doesn't say anything. "it's not nearly as bad as high school is. like, you shouldn't be really nervous." tim shoots him a hopefully reassuring look. he's scared he's acting weird(or, weirder than usual lmao) and that ricky can totally tell he's been horny for him for like, fuckin centuries now.</p><p>their mom takes over the conversation and tries to help ricky with getting over his lil anxieties. tim's free to stare off into space and pretend he doesn't wanna kiss his brother. </p><p>or, until his phone buzzes while he's mega zoned out. it's face up - rookie mistake - and ricky, sitting right next to tim Which uhhhh Scary, looks over, just lookin' for the source of the noise, y'know, and accidentally kinda sorta looks at the now lit up screen and sees a tumblr notification. oh God ! quickly, quicker than he's ever moved in his life, tim snatches his phone away from the table and Trying to act nonchalant, checks the notification. it's an anonymous ask supporting him and asking about his brother. as well as someone sending him a message telling him he's a disgusting degenerate ! so cool, tim loves tumblr.</p><p>"bruh," ricky laughs. evil little man. "do you have <em>tumblr</em>? that's kinda cringe dude. you should totally follow me 'n' vinny though."</p><p>
  <em>tim seriously wishes he could just die right here right now. Fear, pain. and also fear.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rushed ending sorry this is all you get remember this is a notficcy thing lmao. i'm like, 82% sure this fic is at least part of why i've felt like shit recently if my mental health doesn't get better soon u all get refunds. also fun fact, actually really really sad fact i started listening to die ärtze directly bc of this fic i found geschwisterliebe while looking for songs to put in the first draft of this chapter then fully scrapped that idea you're so lucky i love the song so much i put it here too. </p><p>tumblr is happilyevercadaverao3 follow me if u want 😔</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aight no comment moderation i dont think this needs any but play nice i beg.<br/>idk if u can tell by this fic that ive only gotten two(2) piercings and it's Been Awhile but i sure fuckin can i would've asked someone i know how lip area piercings are done and what the pains like for accuracy purposes but i dont wanna explain to my brother's ex who i haven't seen in over a year that i need that info for an incest fic so.<br/>feedback welcomed also follow my tumblr blog happ1lyevercadaver if youre sexy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>